Human
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku berharap dilahirkan sebagai manusia. A birthday fict for Eila.


**Human**

**Author: Shizuka Daihyooga**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam 00 milik Kouga Yun dan Sunrise

A birthday fict for Eila. Happy birthday, jeng! Wish u all the best! :)

Enjoy!

**.**

Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang diciptakan karena cinta kedua orang tua mereka, aku diciptakan hanya untuk menjalankan misi yang sudah direncanakan oleh penciptaku. Aku hidup di dalam sebuah ruang inkubasi, hingga saatnya diriku dibutuhkan. Memori yang terprogram di nanomachine-ku tidak menyebutkan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh manusia, seperti iba, cinta, dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Bukankah yang terpenting dari eksistensiku adalah menjalankan misi yang direncanakan penciptaku?

Ya, hanya itu yang kupedulikan di dunia ini.

Setidaknya sampai aku bertemu denganmu.

Kau berbeda dengan manusia-manusia lain yang pernah kutemui. Kau dapat dengan mudah bergaul dengan yang lain. Bercanda dengan mereka, menenangkan yang lain dengan karismamu... sepertinya, semua terasa tak ada beban di pundakmu.

Terasa begitu mudah untuk menjalani kehidupan.

Namun, jika melihat catatan kehidupanmu, aku rasa kehidupanmu tidak semudah yang terlihat. Ada sisi gelap hidupmu yang tidak kau perlihatkan dihadapan kami semua. Kehilangan hampir semua anggota keluarga dalam sebuah insiden terorisme. Bagi manusia, itu hal yang sulit untuk diterima, kan?

.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Grave Violento mengajukanmu sebagai calon Gundam Meister. Bukan kemampuanmu yang kuragukan, tapi lebih karena sifat manusiamu. Grave juga menambahkan catatan bahwa sifat manusiamu tidak ada dalam data kami, para Innovade.

Huh, apa maksud dari orang itu?

Kenapa berani mengambil keputusan yang begitu riskan? Kenapa tidak mencari orang yang bisa memuluskan Aeolia Plan? Bukankah mencari orang yang seperti itu lebih penting dibanding orang yang tidak ada dalam data?

Sifat manusia? Sifat manusia seperti apa yang membuat orang itu memilihnya?

.

Kulihat kau mengacungkan pistolmu pada pemuda itu. Kulihat pula rasa kecewa dan marah yang tergambar dalam raut wajahmu. Kau sedang dalam kondisi siap membunuh, begitu pikirku.

Kupikir kau akan membunuhnya. Membunuh pemuda yang pernah menjadi anggota teroris yang telah membunuh anggota keluargamu.

Tapi, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?

Kenapa kau malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sikap pemuda itu yang terlalu mengidolakan gundam?

Bukankah manusia selalu mencari celah untuk membalas dendam mereka? Apalagi dendam yang berkaitan dengan orang yang kita sayangi.

Bukannya aku berharap kau membunuhnya, pekerjaanku akan tambah banyak kalau kau membunuhnya, tapi secara tidak langsung gara-gara pemuda itu kan keluargamu tewas?

Kenapa kau malah memaafkannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa manusia bertindak di luar nalar yang ada?

Kenapa manusia bisa seunik itu?

.

Semua salahku.

Salahku yang terlalu lemah. Salahku pula terlalu lengah, membuatmu melindungiku.

Kau mendapat luka permanen di mata kananmu gara-gara melindungiku, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku atas luka itu? Aku siap seandainya kau memukulku habis-habisan, aku tak akan membalas. Aku juga siap seandainya kau menyalahkanku, sampai tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku. Aku malah lebih senang kalau kau melakukan itu. Tapi, kenapa kau malah berkata itu bukan kesalahanku? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk kembali seperti diriku yang semula?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Aku tidak mengerti. Tidak ada data dalam diriku seseorang lebih memilih melindungi temannya dibandingi melindungi diri sendiri. Tidak ada dalam dataku seseorang malah menenangkan rekannya yang membuatnya terluka dibanding menyalahkannya. Tidak ada data tentang itu.

Aku berusaha mencari jawaban atas kebingunganku.

Akhirnya, yang kutemukan bukanlah sebuah pernyataan yang menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang membedakan kita berdua.

Apa karena kau manusia dan aku bukan manusia?

.

Hei, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Memang, aku terlihat kejam dengan menguncimu, tapi itu demi kebaikanmu. Kau belum sehat dari lukamu, wajar kan kalau aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukankah manusia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan?

Aku sudah belajar darimu tentang melindungi dan dilindungi. Kau sudah pernah melindungiku, jadi sekarang gantian aku yang melindungimu, bukan?

Tapi kenapa nyatanya kau tidak menghargai kebaikanku? Kenapa kau malah turun ke medan pertempuran? Aku tidak akan protes kalau kondisi fisikmu memungkinkan, tapi kondisimu sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Apa seperti ini caramu berterima kasih?

Aku... Aku berusaha dan belajar mengenai sikap manusia yang akhir-akhir ini secara tidak langsung kau ajarkan padaku. Akan tetapi, kenapa lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa memprediksi tindakan manusia, khususnya dirimu? Kenapa manusia sebegitu sulit untuk dipahami?

.

Aku tahu, seberapa banyak aku marah pada pemuda itu karena terlambat menjemputmu, tak akan membawamu kembali pada kami.

Aku hanya berusaha melampiaskan kemarahanku karena pada dasarnya aku yang patut disalahkan. Kalau saja aku bisa menguncimulebih ketat lagi... Mungkin saat ini kau masih bisa tertawa bersama kami. Kalau saja, aku lebih bisa memprediksikan tingkah laku manusia, mungkin kau masih bisa bertarung bersama kami lagi. Kalau saja...

Tapi, kalau kau tidak melakukan itu, kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan tabir kelam di masa lalumu. Kau tidak akan bisa menghapus kegelapan dalam dirimu. Kau...

Huf... rasanya aku mengerti kenapa Grave Violento memilihmu. Karena kau terlalu manusia, terlalu hidup dibandingkan kami para Innovade yang hanya diprogram untuk memuluskan rencana pencipta kami. Kami, Innovade seharusnya belajar dari mereka, para manusia untuk lebih memanusiakan diri kami. Esok, saat dunia damai, bukankah kami harus hidup bersama manusia? Berusaha saling mengerti satu sama lain agar tak ada lagi yang dinamakan peperangan?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berharap dilahirkan sebagai manusia.

.

Keinginanku dilahirkan sebagai manusia, mungkin tak akan terkabul. Akan tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk memanusiakan diriku. Demi masa depan yang kita semua inginkan.

Arigatou, Lockon Stratos...

Ah, tidak.

Arigatou, Neil Dilandy... Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku tentang sifat manusia. Terima kasih untuk segalanya...

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Sejak awal kehadiran Tieria sudah mencuri perhatian saya. Bukan hanya karena tampangnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, tapi juga sifatnya yang lebih suka bergaul dengan komputer dibanding manusia. Menarik untuk digali. Apalagi hint-hint yang dihadirkan antara Tieria dan Lockon!

Catatan kecil: Grave Violento adalah karakter di Gundam 00P second season, prekuel dari Gundam 00. Settingnya beberapa tahun sebelum Gundam 00. Dia seorang innovade yang mencari gundam meister. Sayang, dia udah keburu meninggal.

Oke, komentar, saran yang membangun diterima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


End file.
